1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to novelty lamps, and in particular fiber optic lamps.
2. Related Art
Novelty lamps, such as fiber optic lamps, have long been used for the decorative effects produced by the lamps at parties, nightclubs, and amusement parks. One example of such a lamp includes a fiber optic lamp having a cylindrical solid wood base with a light source attached in the center of the wood base. The cylindrical solid wood base has a hollow plastic elongated cylindrical section attached at the perimeter of the cylindrical wood base. Approximately one hundred and fifty fibers are located at the center of the plastic cylindrical section and extend therethrough and away from the light source. The fibers extend over the edge of the plastic cylindrical section and droop in a downward direction. Each fiber is approximately eighteen inches long. Light emitting from the light source travels through the fibers, from tip to tip. Since the fibers are spaced apart from each other, this lamp provides minimal light and is visible only in dark environments.
A second example of a fiber optic lamp is a lamp with the fibers arranged in the form of a flower. Some of the fibers are arranged within actual silk flowers and other fibers are arranged in the form of a flower. In most embodiments of this lamp, the flower at the base of the lamp is actually made of fibers and thus, the fiber tips of the flowers emit light. Other fiber flowers in the lamp are arranged around a base flower, and have silk flowers with fibers bundled inside, or fanned around, the silk flower.
This flower fiber optic lamp uses a rotating translucent color wheel located between the light source and the fibers and is comprised of various colors. The color wheel rotates to change the colors emitted at the tips of the fibers and to create a sparkling effect. Because the production costs of this lamp are relatively high, the number of flowers contained in this lamp are usually limited to four or five, and all the flowers must face one direction.
Also, since the flowers must all face in one direction to provide a full and vibrant appearance to the bouquet, it can only be viewed from certain directions and thus, can only be placed in limited areas, such as on a shelf. In addition, since the flower at the base of the lamp is very intricate, very small diameter fibers are needed. As a result of using such small diameter fibers, the lamp does not provide a good light source, and is rather obscure.
Another example of a novelty lamp is a disco-type lamp. A light source is enclosed by a translucent multi-colored rotatable cylinder with different shapes. A clear plastic dome covers the multi-colored cylinder and light source. The light emitted from the light source permeates through the multi-colored and shaped cylinder to thereby create a light show of various colored shapes on the walls and ceiling in the room where the lamp is located. Also, various colors on the cylinder allow the colors projected on the walls and ceiling from the lamp to change as the multi-colored cylinder rotates. Thus, the lamp itself is not a decoration. Instead, the purpose of the lamp is to decorate the lamp's surroundings.
Consequently, all of the lamps mentioned above are used in dark environments. In addition, the flower fiber optic lamp is costly. Further, the disco-type lamp cannot contain the light within the unit itself.
Therefore, what is needed is a decorative fiber optic lamp which can be used in dark as well as lighter environments. What is also needed is a fiber optic lamp that is not costly. What is further needed is a fiber optic lamp that displays decorations within the lamp and not onto its room surroundings. What is further needed is a decorative lamp that can be seen from all directions.
Whatever the merits of the above mentioned systems and methods, they do not achieve the benefits of the present invention.